


Spider Got Your Tongue

by VrisJade



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, I Tried, Not Epilogue Compliant, Rarepair, im bad at tags, implied future romance i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 04:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19822615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VrisJade/pseuds/VrisJade
Summary: Vriska's having trouble adjusting to Earth-C, and finds herself struggling to forgive herself, and finds solace and forgiveness in Jade.





	Spider Got Your Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> haha i originally wrote this on google drive, so i formerly had a bit of formatting here (particularly italic and colored text) so i hope the constant stream of black text isn't too hard on the eyes!!

Vriska Serket’s Earth C experience has been rough, to say the least; everybody else on Earth C is adjusting pretty decently well, having time to rightfully recover from trauma caused by the game that uprooted everybody’s lives simultaneously, for better or for worse. Instead of celebrating the freedom that the new world gave her with her friends, she’s spent a lot of her time alone. John hasn’t talked to her since her self-proclaimed exile, nor has Kanaya or anybody else who she cares about. It may, in part, be because she’s went out on a quest for treasure, and to discover uncharted lands in the new Earth’s blue seas, but that adventure lost its sheen after the first few months. Serket’s nights have been lonely and, for lack of a better word, crushing. Memories of every single way she’s wronged her friends come fresh in her mind every night, but one seemed to stick out amongst the rest: Vriska had put Jade to sleep constantly in the past, and that had caused trouble in the now dog-goddess’s life.  _ I don’t have to worry about this anymore. It’s in the past, why does it matter? _ She’d tell herself, but every night that would come back. It kept her up at night, ruined her appetite and took up most of her focus. After a long night of stirring and mental gymnastics, it finally snaps. Vriska Serket is going to make amends, for the first time in quite awhile.

...Wait, how do you do that? Vriska knows exactly what to do, actually! She’s going to do what she does best: Just wing it! And wing it she will, as she gets herself a tub of ice cream, a spoon, and turns on her husktop. 

\-- arachnidsGrip  [AG]  has started trolling gardenGnostic  [GG]  at 3:26 --

AG: Jade.

AG: Jade!

AG: Jaaaaaaaade! Are you awake? 

GG: yes yes im up! whats up? 

GG: what are you doing up so late? i thought you were supposed to be going on some sort of epic pirate adventure!! :o

AG: Well of course I am! I just wanted to have a chat with my favorite, and only, 8utt-sniffing companion before I turn in for the night! :::;) 

GG: what!! i absolutely do NOT sniff butts! where in the world did you get that ridiculous misconception?

AG: Well, ooooooo8biously you’re at least one-eighth woof8east, so I wouldn’t be surprised if you get a little stiff if you don’t sniff.

AG: 8ut that isn’t why I’m here, I have something a 8it weird to talk about.

GG: tell me!

AG: I’m glad that you’d like to indulge me here, fuzz8utt. Do you remem8er when you were a lot younger and you’d always fall asleep? 8ecause.. If you didn’t know already, that was 8ecause of me.

AG: 8ut I’m not here to rub that in your face! I promise, and we 8oth know that isn’t something that I like to do often. I was here to say that I’m sosajkesd

GG: pardon? 

AG: I’m soidshgddf

GG: oh geez, just take your time!! i know how hard it can be to write late at night, haha :P

AG: GODD8MN IT JADE I’M FUCKING SORRY, OKAY????????

AG: 8ut I doubt you care anyways! I’m a fucking trashy go8lin who ruined your life!

AG: I don’t even give a dead antler8east’s last shit about how you feel about this, I just wanted to get this over with!

AG: You pro8a8ly don’t even wanna talk to me after this! No8ody does anymore! John hasn’t spoken to me in a year, neither has any8ody else on this god-forsaken planet we live on, I can’t take it anymore!!!!!!!!

AG: I just want to make things 8etter for once and I can’t even do that right! 

AG: Why are you even reading this anyways????????

GG: vriska, calm down take a breather!!

AG: I’m perfectly calm!! Can’t you tell that I’m calm?

AG: Hell, If you were to put a 8unch of other girls and me into a calmness competition, I’d fucking win! 8ecause I’m the calmest girl out there and you know it!

GG: can you PLEASE stop this for a minute?

GG: i just want to talk!! i want you to know that i forgive you for all of what happened

GG: im okay now and i was just fine back then too!!

GG: can we talk about this? :)

\-- arachnidsGrip has ceased trolling gardenGnostic at 3:39 --

\-- arachnidsGrip is now Offline! --

GG: vriska?

GG: are you there?? whats going on??

_ What the fuck?? What the fuck?! What inside the interior domain of Fucksville in Fuck Johnson county, Fuckania???? Why is she just.. Dropping it like it’s nothing and just forgiving me like that?! What the hell is her problem?  _ Is basically the only thing running through Vriska’s mind as she finishes her tub of ice cream and throws herself into bed and thrashes around and screams into her pillow. Jade, of course, tries to get in contact with Vriska for the next few days, but only gets some cool autoresponder saying something like ‘Sorry, I’m too 8usy 8eing super duper cool and awesome and epic and killing monsters to answer. Try talking to someone else who’s at least remotely on your level, loser.’ And, obivously, that isn’t exactly convincing. Who believes that, anyways? Jade doesn’t, and with that she manages to teleport herself on the deck of Vriska’s creaky sailboat and knocks on the door to her little cabin. There’s the sound of rustling sheets and frustrated groaning. Knock knock knock.

Knock knock knock.

Vriska finally opens the door and points a rusted pirate’s cutlass outside, to threaten whomever stands in her way. 

“Who the hell is it? Can’t you see I’m 8usy?!” She shouts, then her body relaxes when she realizes it’s Jade, looking pretty bemused by Vriska’s aimless, weapon-brandishing shenanigans.

“come on vriska.. cant we talk real quick? itll just be five minutes and ill be out of your hair, alright?”

“Okay, fine.” She starts. “8ut don’t think that I’m gonna get all soft and you and cry like a 8itch, 8ecause I’m not a little 8are8acked 8a8y 8itch!!!!!!!!”

“...okay, i knew that”

“Oh. Then come in, I guess.” She opens the door wide and sits down on her bed, and Jade rolls over in Vriska’s desk chair and presses her fingers to her forehead. “can you tell me what you were trying to say now? i.. didnt really get all of it, i wasnt exactly awake.”   
“Oh yeah, right.” She chuckles nervously. “I was.. Just trying to say that I felt 8ad for making you fall asleep all the time.” 

Vriska’s bombastic, swashbuckling behavior is quelled for some reason, as if those metaphorical irons in her fire squirmed themselves into the also metaphorical ice. Her shoulders are hunched and she’s refusing to make eye contact, opting instead to fixate her eyes on the floor. 

“come on, vriska.. youre alright i forgive you!!” Jade smiles and rubs her hand on Vriska’s shoulder with a reassuring, buck-toothed smile. Vriska looks up at her with a shockingly vulnerable, almost heartbroken look in her eyes and carefully places her hand on Jade’s own. “You really mean it?” She asks, her voice breaking. It’s a shock to Jade to see Vriska looking like this, but that is the least of her worries. “of course!!” She chirps, and stands up to wrap her arms around the girl’s shoulders, into a warm embrace. This causes Vriska’s every muscle to tense up and freeze, then she digs her fingers into Jade’s back and buries her face into Jade’s shoulders and starts to tremble. There’s a long, somber silence between the two as Jade holds Vriska and tries to reassure her. All of this is foreign to the both of them, for different reasons. Jade breaks the silence by pulling away and wiping Vriska’s eyes, and whispers.. “why don’t we get you home? lets make this better” Vriska shudders and replies with a soft “Mm-hmm..”, starting to interlock her fingers with Jade’s.


End file.
